Talk:Joko's Domain
Hard mode /wurm bug I noticed when my heros are in wurm form, they dont always attack.....just stand there and res me when i die. Olias and Margrid in particular. 68.54.131.134Winged Immortality is the patch of lighter sand between Besalt Grotte and Ardeh the Quick, Sulfurous Haze? -Angelog I've just been travelling through this area, and yes, it is a sulfurous haze area. Junundu are available, of course. --203.121.196.175 08:05, 4 January 2007 (CST) Visit Joko in the internet under www.jokotheeviloverlord.com xD : that link is dead or wrong btw Rcollins779x 05:20, 21 May 2007 (CDT) This area is just unrealistically hard. It took me a whole 10 tries- nearly 50 hours total- to vanquish it. Even Poisoned Outcrops wasn't this bad. The Good Life 05:14, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Took me one go though 2 hours 8 mins to do it for 437 enemies o.O. The hardest bit was the Para boss, but were able to pull him and then just force heroes to seige him (he then dropped an Elite Para + his green). Admittedly it was a bitch, holy damage + wards are awesome though and vocal minority was bitchy to get off the paragon. ::I didn't think this area was all that bad to vanquish until I encountered that Paragon boss with two healers. Man, that was a pain. I usually rely on the minions from a minion master to distract all the enemies. However, the problem in this case is that I had already used up all the surrounding bodies earlier on during the vanquish. And by this point, since this was the last group I also had about -50%dp. So one more death and I get sent back to the outpost. Fortunately, it's possible to pull this group to the wurm spoor. After figuring out how to do this properly I finally vanquished it in 105 minutes. I'm just glad I did it the first time because I was almost sure I would have to do it again. jhu 04:08, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Question regarding above statement (one go through) What did ur team consist of? what were ur hero builds?? Beware, vanquishers. Consumables (like Armor of Salvation) disappear when you enter a junundu. I learned the hard way so you don't have to. :/ Aliana Stoneskye 11:37, 18 November 2007 (EST) I had only a little problem in vanquishing this area.. it's not so bad.. did it in my 1st run in 111 minutes.. only had problem with para boss, but junnundu smashed him.. ele boss killed me twice but then he tasted my scythe of fury :P rest of the domain is a regular desolation area with large groups where you can go by junnundu and smaller groups in areas only accessible by foot. I play dervish with avatar of balthazar -it's just like Little Boy to undead groups (200 dmg in one strike :) ).. also took Dunkoro with Healer Boon and Frozen Soil, Olias mm and Norgu with plenty of interrupts but I didn' find him pretty usefull.. the henches were: Herta, Mhenlo, Khim and Gehraz. HM tips Here is what worked for me. I took a team with olias mm/bomber, two bp ranger/splinter heroes with pets (pets confuse enemy AI), devona, gehraz, two healer henches. One other word... CONSUMABLES! I took rainbow candy canes, powerstones of courage, and armors of salvation, and use them when NOT in wurm mode!!! I was finally able to complete joko's domain, HM, after several failed attempts without these items. Good luck to you all! 68.54.131.134Winged Immortality I brought the usual sabway necros, with the 2 monks, para hench, and ranger hench. I went ursan. One thing I think makes this vanquish easier is to start from Bone Palace. Going from the other places gives you a bad position for groups such as the para boss' group. Took me 2nd try to find that starting from Bone Palace made this vanquish possible, GL! Shoyon 21:32, 22 July 2007 (PCT) The biggest problem with this area is not getting bored to death doing the exact same utterly ridiculous CRAP over and over and over and over and over and over and... After you've killed the paragon (cavalier) boss (by far the hardest part), the majority of the rest is nothing but endlessly repeating the same actions over and over and over again for 400-odd monsters. Pull the earth elementals. Pull the awakened group. Pull the next awakened group. Pull the next elemental group. Pull the next awakened group. Jeeez I'm frigging tired of doing the exact same largely repetition crap without end. I've already killed something like 25 of the @#$@ awakened groups, and there's a half dozen or more to go, just from the count. What IDIOT set this area up, that thought that spending hours in relentlessly tedious pulling operations was somehow going to be a form of FUN? If it was in a worm, that wouldn't be all THAT bad, but thanks to the entire central area being rigged to exclude them, it's just tediously repetitious. Friggin a, ANET, get a clue. Make an area hard by making the occasional group hard. Don't make it BORING by piling on more and more of the same utterly repetitious CRAP without end. I'm not saying the area is EASY by any means. I'm saying if I want endlessly meticulous ennui, I've got a life that grants me more than an adequate supply of it already, thanks. >:-/ ----OBloodyHell 19:46, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Use RoJ plus smiting signets. As long as you have enough hex removal to take care of ignorance, the signets will power through VoS and OF. Signet of humility is a pain but not fatal by any means. 07:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Most boring area to vanquish of all Elona, truth be told, but I was able to see the end of it after a bit over 1 hour and a half. I used Gwen (with the Tease build from PvX, completed with Hex Eater Signet, Weapon of Aggression, Splinter Weapon and Ancestors' Rage), Ogden (Smiter/Protter with RoJ, Castigation, Judge's Insight, SoA, PS, Aegis and Rebirth) and Olias with the N/Rt healer build from Sabway. Took Kihm, Odurra, Cynn and Hertha with me (ordinary Moebius Sin, with PI and Asuran Scan). I used only Candy Canes (to keep my DP to 0) and a Red Rock Candy at the end. All my party went to 60% DP a couple of times (first time at the Para boss - whose party I could kill by pulling it to the res shrine and using the 5 or so secs of invulnerability after res-ing). Between one massive DP pile up and another I took the worms for a spin to make my heroes useful again (one worm ride usually removed 40%, or more, of the DP) Himenoinu 14:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hero Bails Three times this happened, in Normal Mode: Starting a fight in the Sulphurous Haze, one of my Heroes (Dunkoro, healer) bails out of his worm. Of course he then dies immediately and of course the Wail does not res him. Is this a bug in this Hero's AI? Has anyone else encoutered such a thing? I have not yet tried disabling this skill, but I find it annoying that I would have to do that. Otto Didactic 17:34, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe deactivating of Leave Junundu helps. I sometimes have the problem, that they don't jump on a Junundu, but this never happened to me. Kaede 16:22, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Help w/ HM I'm a dervish. But I need Team builds H/H to take this down! and what henchmen to use. Any ideas? Firstly sign your comments next time you post here. Most mobs in this map don't warrant such special tactics but the Paragon boss is a major pain in the ass hence you have 2 options to vanquish this area; either bring Frozen Soil or Vocal Minority/ Well of Silence to shut him up. 10:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) : The paragon boss isn't too hard, because he spawns close enough to a wurm spoor that you can pull him within junundu range. When you're in the wurms, you can kill his group faster than he can raise them. The ele boss is far tougher; he deals massive damage and is often in a group with multiple acolytes and cavaliers. For that, the best you could probably do (short of perma cheese) is bring Frozen Soil, holy damage, and a bunch of powerstones. Expect to wipe a few times while whittling him down. -- 13:12, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ressurected enemies do not need to be killed again to successfully Vanquish cba to remember my account name and password. Since people traditionally have trouble with the fast-resurrects of the paragon and elementalist boss groups, would it make sense to include a note on the article that for vanquishing purposes, killing something once is all that is required? That is to say, if an enemy you have killed is resurrected, it does not need to be killed again to gain the vanquisher title. It is far easier to simply go and kill, at least once, each of the enemies in those groups, and far more difficult to keep them all dead. Perhaps an entry suggesting players take note of the number of enemies they've vanquished so far, count the number of enemies, and simply take down each enemy in turn until each one has been counted as 'killed'? It might end up saving people some trouble, especially with the paragon boss. 20:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC)